Hawaiian Birthday days
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Today is Lea's Birthday so i made this story in her honor its a sexy, cute Monchele story with a scary, sad scene thrown in i haven't made a story like that for a while so i decided to today


Today is Lea Michele's 28th birthday so this story is honor of her, yes Cory is still alive in my stories so Cory takes her for a romantic birthday 4 day trip to Hawaii so enjoy

Also this story is going to have a scary little part in it so please don't get mad at me for it I just haven't written a near death story for a while so I wanted to so yeah anyway enjoy

Also the rumor's where going around that if Cory came back he would of purposed to Lea so we are now making that come true in this story

It was August 28th tomorrow is Lea's birthday, Cory wanted to surpize her this morning with two tickets to Hawaii for a romantic birthday getaway with her and just himself.

Cory woke up and looked at Lea sleeping peacefully on his chest her ear right on his left peck on his heart. Cory smiled and slowly moved her she stirred but didn't wake up she just clung to Cory's pillow and fell back asleep. Cory smirked and got up and headed into the bathroom to pee and take a quick shower so he put one some fresh boxers and pants and T-shirt it was early only eight am he peaked out the bathroom door and saw that Lea was still dead to the world. So Cory sneaked downstairs of there 2 story LA home and headed into the kitchen and started making a vegan breakfast for Lea he placed a vase of flowers on the table and strapped a happy birthday balloon and the evolve with two tickets to Hawaii.

Lea woke up once she adjust to the room and noticed that Cory's side of the bed was cold and she no longer felt his tall body in bed she got up and looked around. Lea got a whiff of something yummy in the kitchen. She smiled and knew that Cory was up and cooking breakfast. Lea got up to use the bathroom and got dressed into a fresh sundress and headed downstairs. Cory was standing in the kitchen by the island and nibbling on a ham and cheese omelet and drinking a glass of orange juice. Lea came around and hugged his waist and nuzzled into him. I missed you in bed Cory" she purred. "Aww, sry love I wanted to cook you breakfast. Lea saw her plate with a cover on it and next to it was a vase and flowers with a balloon and a small envelope. Lea walked over to the table and eyed the vase and flowers she smelled them. "Aww Cory these are beautiful thank you" she looked at the balloon. "Cory you do know my birthday is tomorrow right?" "Of course I know that but I wanted to give your gift early look inside the envelope.

Lea picked up the envelope that Cory's handwriting on it of her name with a cute little star sticker next to her name. Lea smiled and opened it and Cory waited for her reaction. "Babe, are these what I think they are?" Cory smiled his famous half smirk and shook his head yes. "We are going to Hawaii for my birthday?" "Yes we are" Lea squealed and jumped into Cory's arms. Cory stumbled a bit but caught her and smiled as she kissed him all over. "When do we leave" we leave later tonight so we will be in Hawaii by tomorrow morning and we will be staying there till Sunday so a whole 4-day trip. So why don't you eat up so we can pack and get ready for our flight later." Lea grinned I'm not hungry for breakfast anymore, I'm hungry for a 6'3 tall Canadian." Cory smirked as Lea grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him back into their bedroom.

After a few rounds of morning sex Lea finally did get some breakfast while Cory was taking a shower. She couldn't believe she was going to Hawaii her and Cory hadn't been there in a while and she was eager to go back. After Lea finished up her breakfast she headed into their bedroom and started up packing for the trip. She could hear Cory singing in the shower and she smiled. When Cory was done with his shower he came out wearing just a towel around his waist. "Are you trying to tease me Mr. Monteith." Cory just smirked "no, I swear" he came over and kissed her cheek and got dressed for the day. Their flight was at 6pm and they would arrive in Hawaii at 8am on the 29th.

Cory helped Lea with the rest of the packing and they relaxed for the rest of the hours before they had to head out. It was only 4pm and they were heading out by 5 to get to the airport. So in the meantime Cory was on the computer looking up random restaurants and places they could visit while they were in Hawaii. Cory booked them a private hotel suite for them with a hot tub, breakfast bar and a beautiful view of the beach where they could go swimming anytime.

It was time to head out to the airport so Cory grabbed his bags and Lea got hers and they headed out to Cory's range rover and headed to the airport. Bags and tickets all checked and all they were lead into the gate thank goodness there was no paps around because Cory did not announce that he and Lea were headed to Hawaii. Cory wanted to keep it quite, the only people that knew they were leaving were Ryan and a few of the other cast members. Cory and Lea got their seats and sat and got buckled in and they started their flight to Hawaii.

A few hours down the road they arrived safety in Hawaii Cory and Lea headed off the plane and saw two hula girls and they both placed luau's around their necks Lea got a pink one and Cory got a blue one. He smiled because it was his favorite color. Cory and Lea went to collect their bags and headed out to the pick up lane and Cory spotted a man holding a sign with his name on it. Cory nodded to the man and he took their bags and placed them in the back of the limo and Cory tipped him and they sped off to the hotel.

Lea looked out the window she couldn't believe she was in Hawaii she leaned over and kissed Cory on the lips whispering "thank you I can tell this is going to be the best birthday ever." Cory smiled and ran his hand down her cheek "its just getting started babe. They arrived at their hotel and the limo driver helped them with their bags and an usher came and got a bellhop and showed them to their room. Which was on the very top with an amazing view. "Here we are, enjoy your stay at Halekulani if you need anything don't fret to call the front desk." "Thank you" Cory put the bags on the bed and started to unpack and place a few things in the closets and drawers while Lea went onto the baloney and saw the view. Cory came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lea leaned back into his chest and she could feel each breath and his heartbeat lea sighed into his embrace and just sighed. "This is beautiful babe, I'm so happy you brought me here, it's nice to be away from the hustle and bustle of LA. I'm so glad we are done with filming to season 6 filming don't start till next month so we got plenty of time to get some R&R.

"Yeah, and tonight I am taking you out to the most fancy restaurant here in Honolulu." Lea smiled and leaned up to kiss him "I like that idea but first why don't we claim this hotel room ours eh?" Cory smirked "you don't have to ask me twice." Lea grabbed his hand and walked him over to the giant cotton bed and gently pushed him down and stripped in front of him. Cory licked his lips and took deep calming breaths to calm his racing heartbeat. Cory put his arms out once Lea was fully naked in front of him. Cory smiled "let me give you your first birthday gift shall I?" Cory sat up and grabbed Lea and gently pinned her to the bed and he stripped of his shirt and pants and boxers leaving him all in his glory. Lea smiled and ran her hands up and down his strong chest feeling every muscle with each breath he took.

Lea reached into her purse on the endtable and handed Cory a condom. Cory gladly took it and slipped it onto his dick and arched himself in front of Lea's core. He gently slid inside of her and Lea gasped out with the contact of becoming one with Cory. She always felt amazing when he was inside her and today was extra special. Cory latched down on her neck and sucked on her pulse point feeling it beat against his lips and tongue he licked at it and marked him as hers. Lea moaned out Cory's name feeling him move inside of her. Lea moaned "yes, Cory right there ugh that feels amazing." Cory knew she was close so he moved from her neck and teased a nipple with his tongue and put it in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it making it hard as ice. Lea moaned outs more and Cory felt warmness on his dick and that sent him over the edge he came hard and fast. Cory pulled out of Lea and deposed of the Condom and he rolled over and Lea cuddled up to him laying her head on his chest listening to his fast heartbeat come back down to normal from their actions.

After they came down from their actions they each had a shower and got dressed up. Cory was taking Lea out for a birthday dinner. Cory called up their limo guy and he picked them up at the hotel. "So where are we going?" "That is for me to know and you to find out love." Lea pouted "ok, I trust you she nuzzled into Cory's side and Cory kissed the top of her head and they both sat in silence until they arrived at their destination. Cory helped Lea out of the car and they headed inside. "Ah welcome to Roy's Waikiki name please?" "Yes, its under Monteith." The host looked at the list ah yes Mr. Monteith, Cory?" "Yup that's me." "Ok, right this way please." Cory and Lea followed the host to a table "here you two are your waiter will be with you shortly enjoy your meal." "Thank you" the host walked away and a waiter came over to them.

Ahola what may I start you two off with to drink?" Lea looked at the wine menu, "Babe you want to share a bottle of white wine with me?" "Sure, that sounds fine." "ok we will take one bottle of your sweet white wine and two glasses please and also two glasses of water. "Yes, that is fine, I'll be right back with that and give you some time to look over the dinner menu." "Thank you" Lea looked at the menu "hmm this looks good, vegan sushi roll, what you going to get?" Cory skimmed though the menu "Hmm ooh this sounds tasty the Appetizer trio I get a Spring roll, baby back pork ribs, and an crab cake." "Ooo that does taste good" the waiter came back with the bottle of wine and two wine glasses and two glasses of water. "Here ya go, did you two decided on what you want to order?" "Yes, we did I'll take the Appetizer trio." "Ah, very good choice and for you madam?" I'll have the vegan sushi roll please and it is also my birthday today." "Ah, happy birthday" Lea blushed "Aww thank you.

A few minutes later the waiter came back with their meals "here you go guys enjoy, is there anything else I can get you two?" "No, we are good thank you" "Ok, enjoy" Cory and Lea enjoyed their meals and after they were done the waiter brought out a small piece of birthday cake. "On the house for the birthday girl" "Aww, thank you" "ooh, that looks good may I try a bite?" "Sure" Lea hands Cory a fork and Cory takes a small piece the chocolate melted in his mouth. "Oh my that is amazing" Lea smiled "Yeah its really good." After they were done Cory paid for the meal and tipped the waiter and they headed back to the limo. "Where to guys?" "Take us to the beach please. Lea looked at Cory why are we going to the beach we cant swim its getting late and we just ate." "I wanted to just walk with you by the water and then put a blanket in the back and we can sit on the blanket and watch the sunset together." "Aww, Cor that is amazing I love that idea, she leaned over and kissed him. "I knew you would like that." They pulled up to the beach and Cory helped Lea out and Cory got the blanket from the trunk and they headed down to the sand they left their shoes and walked hand and hand by the water. The sun was setting behind them so they found a spot and Cory laid the blanket down and they sat together watching the sun go down. "Cory this has been the best birthday I could ask for, I love you so much." "I know, I love you to and that is why I have been keeping this in my pocket all day." Lea looked at Cory with a confused face and he got up and reached into his back pocket and got down on one knee. Lea gasped out "Lea Michele Safari will you make me a very happy man and marry me?" Cory opened the box and inside was a very beautiful diamond ring.

Lea looked at Cory with tears in her eyes. "Y-yes I will marry you Cory" Cory smiled and placed the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight and kissed her deeply and hard. "I love you so much Lea, I will love and cherish you forever." "So will I Cory" they turned around and Lea leaned her head on his shoulder and they both watched the sunset holding each other's hands.

It was getting late so they headed back home and Lea posted on twitter her new ring and telling the news that Cory purposed her tweeter feed blew up with congrats from the cast and other gleeks and everything. A lot of people were asking when is the wedding and Mark came on and joked said ok when's the baby due. Lea typed back to Mark a simple shut up with a heart. Cory laughed when he saw the tweet. "You know I want to have a family with you one day Lea." "I do to Cor you know I do, lets just finish glee first I don't want to be pregnant while filming I don't think Ryan would like that." "Yeah I agree for now lets go soak in the hot tub eh?" "That sounds like a wonderful idea.

Cory stripped of his shirt and boxers and stood butt naked in front of Lea. "So care to join me in the hot tub. Lea bit the bottom of her lip and stripped of her clothes and walked up to Cory and rubbed her naked body against his. "I will accept that offer Mr. Monteith." "Ok, Ms. Monteith follow me then." Cory turned around and put his hands behind his back and opened them for Lea to place her hands in his big ones and she just loved how her tiny hands fit perfectly into his. They made their way to the hot tub and Cory went inside first it was warm but felt amazing he stepped in all the way and sank into the water. "Mmm this feels amazing come on in babe and join me." Lea stepped in and walked over to Cory and sat between his legs and leaned into his chest and cuddled up to him. "Oh, this feels amazing." Cory brought up his hands to Lea's shoulders and gently started to massage her. "Mmm Cor that feels amazing I love your hands they just feel amazing." Cory smiled and kissed the side of her neck and kept rubbing her shoulders with one hand he brought the other one to one breasts and gently massage it teasing her nipple with his thumb. Lea softly moaned out his name and nuzzled into his neck.

Lea turned around and started to make out with him. Cory smirked and said time for one last birthday sex hot tub style. Lea just moaned out his name and told him to take her away. Cory smirked and entered her core and with the feel of the water and Cory inside her just sent Lea over the edge she came quickly and so did Cory.

Both breathing heavy Lea leaned back into Cory's chest and leaned up against him and she could hear his heartbeat pounding away in her ear she kissed his chest and snuggled up to him. "Cory I will always love you no matter what." "Same here Lea, I love with you every beat of my heart." Lea laughed "yeah I agree to that I can hear it beating hard and fast just for me." Cory smiled yes its all for you love." Lea smiled and kissed him. " I say we get some sleep now I'm really tired tomorrow we are heading out to the beach." Lea smiled "What are we going to do?" "I was thinking of just swimming and maybe doing some surfing, I haven't surfed in a long time and they have a beach house where you can rent surfboards for the day.

Lea and Cory toweled off and headed back to main area of the room and crawled into the bed. Lea snuggled up to Cory's chest and kissed him. "Thank you so far for the best birthday." "Aww, your welcome babe, I love you tomorrow will be a lot of fun." Lea smiled and rested her head on Cory's chest and fell asleep to the soft beat of Cory's heartbeat.

The next morning Lea woke up and saw that Cory was still fast asleep so she got up and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and went over to the breakfast bar and started to make breakfast for the both of them. Cory smelled the food cooking and he woke up and stretched. He walked over to Lea and smiled "Good morning babe, something smells good, what you making?" I'm making some pancakes and some bacon on the side for you and fresh fruit for me." "Mmm, that sounds good I'm going to take a quick shower before it's done ok." "Ok, it should be done here shortly." Cory bends down and kissed her and headed into the bathroom. Lea smiled and watched his naked butt as he headed into the bathroom. Lea finished up the pancakes and bacon and then sliced up some fresh pineapple and set the table.

Cory stepped out of the shower and got dressed for the day and joined Lea at the table and they shared small talk. "so, today we will do a day at the beach, I have some extra fruit so we could make sandwiches and fruit and some water bottles and have lunch at the beach." "Yeah, that sounds like a plan" after they finished breakfast Lea started making lunch while Cory got a duffel bag for their swimsuits and suntan lotion and other random beach items they needed. It was only 8am and the beach house didn't open till 9 so they lounged around for a while until it was time to go.

Nine am came around so Lea grabbed the basket and Cory got the duffel bag and they headed out the backdoor of the hotel to the beach. A few people were already swimming and a lifeguard was sitting on his perch. Cory and Lea found a spot to place their towels and umbrella and basket so Cory went first and headed into the beach bathrooms to change into his swimming trunks then Lea went next and got into her bikini. Cory's jaw dropped when Lea came back to the their spot. "Gosh, Lea you look amazing it's been a while since I've seen you in a bikini. "I know I miss being in one, lets go swimming for a little bit and then we can surf. "Ok, lets one to the water is a rotten egg." Cory gave Lea a head start as he was faster because of his long legs and height. Lea got there before Cory. She laughs "looks like I win" Cory came up in front of her and splashed her. Lea gasped out "Oh no you didn't you're going to pay for that." Cory laughed and tried to swim away but Lea grabbed onto him and they wrestled and splashed each other." They both come up for air and laugh.

"So, you want to try surfing now?" "Yeah, lets go get some boards." They both headed out of the water and walked over to the beach hut house and rented two surfboards. They headed back to the water and rode a few waves Lea did the small ones where Cory was showing off and doing the big ones. Lea smirked and watched Cory, she was worried for him being on those big waves. Over on the side there was a heap of seaweed where Cory was surfing. He went to ride a wave when he got knocked off his board from the force of the water. Lea gasped out and saw Cory fall off his board and hit the water hard. The lifeguard saw the commotion of what was going on and he was eyeing them. Lea screamed out Cory's name wondering where he was she saw his board floating in the water but no sight of Cory. Cory fell in the water and the pressure from the impact had knocked him out. Lea dived under and saw Cory in the water face down. The lifeguard heard Lea's screams and using all her strength she yanked Cory back to the surface. The lifeguard ran into the water and swam as fast to her and they both dragged Cory's body back to the beach.

The lifeguard told people to back away and give him room to work on Cory. The lifeguard checked to see if Cory was breathing and if he had a pulse. He placed his ear next to Cory's nose and he didn't hear anything. The lifeguard placed to fingers on Cory's neck and held them there for ten seconds Cory had no pulse so he started CPR on him. After he did the compressions he checked to see if Cory was breathing. Still nothing and still no pulse he kept at it. Lea was silently crying in the praying to god that he wakes up. After a few more compressions Cory start to cough and take in a few deep breaths and he cough. The lifeguard turned Cory on his side and he coughs up some water. An ambulance came and ran down to them and took over.

The EMT's come and check Cory's vitals and get him on the stretcher and they take him to the hospital for check up for any brain damage from his near drowning accident. Lea was forced to wait in the waiting room. A doctor came into the waiting room. "Ms. Monteith?" Lea looked up and raised her hand. The doctor came over and sat next to her. "Ok, you husband is stable no brain damage or anything was decide he wasn't under the water long as you got him up to the sufferance for a tiny woman you sure have some strength. "Thanks, can I see him?" "Yes, we have him in ICU for the night just to make sure his vitals stay strong for the night, so if you follow me I will take you to his room. Lea followed the doctor they headed to a room and the doctor showed her in. Lea cried a silent tear of seeing Cory's large tall frame lying still in the hospital bed. "he should wake up soon press the call button when he wakes up or if anything happens ok." Ok Lea said and walked over to Cory's side. She brushed her hand threw his hair and down his cheek. "Oh Cory I'm so afraid I lost you today, when I saw the lifeguard giving you CPR I just lost it Cor I couldn't see myself without you. Lea leaned down and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat thanking god it was still beating and he was still hear with her. Lea felt a hand stroking threw her hair and she looked up and saw that Cory was awake and smiling at her.

"Cory, your awake." Lea presses the call button signaling the doctors that Cory was awake. A doctor and nurse came into the room and saw that Cory was awake. The doctor came over. Ah Mr. Monteith glad to see you back with us" the doctor took off his stethoscope and listened to Cory's heartbeat and breathing while the nurse took his pulse. "Well everything seems in tip-top shape, you gave us a quite a scare there, everything seems ok we are going to keep you overnight and monitor your vitals during the night and as they are seeming to be strong right now you should be able to leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you doctor, looks like you're going to be staying Ms. Monteith?" "Yes, we are visiting here from LA so I really don't want to go back to the hotel alone." "Ok, I'll have the nurse bring in a cot and blanket and pillow for you." "Thank you doctor." "Your welcome, I'll be in later to check your vitals one more time Mr. Monteith while you are sleeping so you won't even noticed me." Cory smiled "ok, doc thank you."

the doctor left the room and the nurse went to go get the cot, blanket and pillow for Lea. "Oh, Cory I was so scared today, what a way to ruin my birthday weekend." "Hey, shh come here it was an accident I shouldn't of went all dare devil and go on the big wave it was my fault, I'm just happy you pulled me to the top before it got worse." Yeah, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. "Shh, no you will not lose me I will be with you for a long time love." he kissed her and she leaned in and laid her head back on his chest.

The nurse came back into the room and set up the cot for Lea. "here you go Mr. Monteith the doctor will be in later to check up on you and then you should be able to be discharged in the morning." Lea moved the cot as close to Cory's bed as she could she kneeled on her cot and leaned over and kissed Cory. "Good night Cory I love you so much." "I love you to Lea" Lea got snuggled onto the cot and grabbed Cory's hand and they felt asleep together holding each other's hand. The doctor came in a few hours later and saw Cory and Lea both asleep with their hands linked together he smiled and checked Cory's vitals and they were strong so Cory would be fine to leave the hospital in the morning.

The next morning Cory woke up and Lea was awake sitting by his side still holding his hand. "Hey sweetheart how you feeling?" "I'm ok, please tell me we can head home I really don't want to be in here anymore." "Well, we can help you with that good morning Mr. Monteith you look good this morning." "I feel good" yes I know I checked your vitals last night and they were nice and strong your ok to leave today, the papers are here to sign and the nurse will bring in a wheelchair and do you have a car to take you back to the hotel." "Yes, I got my limo guy" "Ok, then be careful in the waters next time ok." "Oh trust me I will." Cory signed the papers and they helped him into the wheelchair and Lea pushed him out and their limo guy picked up and took them back to the hotel. They started packing up and caught the first flight back home.

Once home they would unpack tomorrow. Lea lay on the bed and Cory snuggled up next to her. "Well, what a crazy birthday eh, me purposing to you, almost dying and spending a wonderful 2 days with my new beautiful wife. "Well we are not married yet love." I say we get married soon though. "Well yes that is going to happen.

A few months down the road Cory and Lea got married and in Sept they started to film Season 6 of Glee.

The end


End file.
